1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools used in the adjusting, repairing or replacing of parts on in-line roller skates, and more precisely to a single multipurpose hand tool which provides all of the most commonly needed various tools associated with the maintenance of in-line skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller skates having multiple wheels all endwardly aligned in a straight row, commonly known as in-line skates, have become increasingly popular in the last few years. The majority of wheels on in-line skates are comprised of a urethane, which is relatively durable but still susceptible to wear. One typical problem experienced with in-line skates involves uneven wear on the inside edge of the plastic wheels due to the skater pushing outward and back on the skates to gain forward movement. The wear is quite significant when the in-line skates are used on rough, abrasive surfaces such as asphalt and concrete. The eventual result of the inside edge of the wheels wearing down more rapidly than the outside edges, is that the normally rounded surface area of the wheel which contacts the riding surface is now uneven and therefore the wheels cannot grip the road as efficiently. This can create an unpleasant vibratory effect and generally results in the skates becoming harder to maneuver and control, especially in turns. To avoid this condition the wheels should be periodically rotated or turned over, to ensure even wear on both edges of the wheels. This rotation includes rotating each wheel 180 degrees end over end, and wheels 1 and 3 being switched in position, and wheels 2 and 4 being switched in position. This rotation greatly extends the lifetime and performance of the wheels. Skaters therefore often rotate the wheels on a regular basis, which for some enthusiasts can even include several rotations per day. This wheel rotation procedure requires the removal of the wheel axle(s), and this requires one or more tools, and therefore the skater must either return to a location where the specific tools are available, or to carry the tools with him.
In-line skates additionally include rubbery brake pads, usually attached to the rear of each skate, and which the rider can press against the riding surface in order to slow down or stop. These brake pads wear out, and are therefore mounted with removable fasteners which require tools to allow the periodic replacement thereof.
Another reason for an in-line skater to need a tool is in the event of an untimely loosening of one of the wheel axles during skating, and this is relatively common.
It is for the above reasons that the in-line skater should keep tools close to him, such as in his pocket, car, or fanny pack or back pack, and it is believed that a single multipurpose tool would be more convenient to carry compared to multiple individual tools. Therefore, there is a definite need for providing a compact and lightweight multipurpose tool which is easily portable by the skater, with which to make wheel rotations and minor repairs on in-line roller skates. This needed multipurpose tool would ideally be structured in a manner which provides all of the most commonly needed tools associated with the maintenance of in-line skates, and further in a manner which keeps the various tools organized to prevent them from being misplaced. Ideally, this needed tool would additionally be very durable and relatively inexpensive, so as to provide good value to the skater.